


6969, The Remix

by Chips_and_Ice_Cream



Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song)
Genre: Blood, In Universe NSP - Freeform, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chips_and_Ice_Cream/pseuds/Chips_and_Ice_Cream
Summary: Brian and Danny come up with a way to save the future. It may not work out exactly as they had first planned.
Relationships: Arin Hanson/Brian Wecht, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson/Brian Wecht, Dan Avidan/Brian Wecht
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Game Grumps Holiday Exchange 2019





	6969, The Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vinndetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, here's my Grumpmas submission! Enjoy!

**6969 - Attitude City**

Danny and Brian were stood outside the Dick Elder’s Temple, preparing what they’d say to them. Well, Brian was trying to get Danny to plan.

“What? C’mon Brian, why can’t I just go all stream of consciousness?”

_ “You know why,”  _ Brian spoke telepathically  _ “You are terrible at wording and at tact. Or literally any kind of talking in a potentially volatile situation. We need to think things through.” _

“Fair point, fair point babe.” Danny nodded, looking thoughtful “Counter argument,” He started, kissing Brian to temporarily distract him - he got so flustered from unexpected affection - “I am impatient and say let’s wing it!”

And with that, Danny ran forward to the temple, leaving Ninja Brian to roll his eyes and sigh, following close behind.

Soon enough, they found themselves in front of the council. Danny cleared his throat “ Excuse me, Dick Elders?”

The Elder in the center rose, as they all stared at Danny and Brian. It made the two bandmates a little uneasy. Well, it made Danny uneasy, Brian just stared back.

Eventually, the one they presumed to be the leader spoke, in a gravelly and aggressive voice “What do you want?”

Danny gulped, before bowing, starting to put on his air of confidence “I know it's most unusual to come before you so. But, and I mean this with the utmost respect, the planet Earth sucks balls now that no one's allowed to bone!” Danny said, getting him a pretty nasty glare from the council in return.

Danny smirked, ready to state his case, and continuing before Brian had the chance to stop him “We've come from the past to introduce you to ass-”

“Wait!” The leader yelled, cutting Danny off. “You're Ninja Sex Party! You will ruin our plans!

Guards!” Before the two heroes had a chance to act they were surrounded, and the head of the Dick Elders slowly walked down to look over his new prisoners, smirking “If people have sex, they'll break a thousand-year spell my ancestors of the Samurai Abstinence Patrol put into motion. There'll be a revolution, which just won’t do.”

“You monsters,” Danny said.

The leader let out a menacing, purely evil laugh “Lock them in the dungeon.”

Danny was ready to yell a string of curses at the elders when Brian escaped his captor’s hold. He managed to take down a number of guards before a pain overtook his side. He quickly looked towards Danny, seeing he had been stabbed, his spacesuit slowly turning from blue to red.

The Head Elder stood over the singer, pulling the dagger loose while more guards took Brian’s moment of distraction as an opportunity to recapture him.

“Take them to the cells.”

* * *

Danny slowly woke up with a groan, finding his head in Brian’s lap. He smirked at the Ninja “If you wanted a blowjob you just had to ask babe.”

_ “Not the time for jokes Danny.”  _ Brian replied.

“Sorry, first thing that came to mind. Gotta find the funny things in a situation Bri.”

_ “Feeling you dying is never funny.” _

That wiped the smile from Danny’s face. He always felt awful that his soulmate suffered every time Danny was in great pain, especially any pain that was followed by one of Danny’s ‘deaths’. Brian was significantly more cautious, avoiding life-threatening injuries more effectively than Danny most of the time.

Danny slowly sat up, offering a hug “You know I always come back.”

Ninja Brian was not one to show affection away from the privacy of their home very often, but he held Danny tight now. Always did after he came back to life.

After a moment of comfort, the two assessed the situation. They had to break out, that much was obvious, but what then? They needed a plan.

“What if I found a girl to have sex with, set off a worldwide orgy to reintroduce sex to the masses?” Dan suggested.

_ “Danny, as happy as I am for you to sleep with other people, that is the dumbest fucking way to save the world you could have come up with, on so many levels.” _

This earned a pout from Danny, “Come on Bri, next you’ll say… I don’t know if we went back to meet this Patrol ancestor guy and I show him how good sex is that it’s a terrible idea.”

Brian was about to respond but stopped to think,  _ “Actually, that could work.” _

“Wait what? Brian, I wasn’t being serious.”

_ “You rarely are love.”  _ Brian said,  _ “but if we can show the Samurai Abstinence Patrol that sex is amazing, it might just be enough to convince them to never have it outlawed in the first place. Hell, they might not even take control of the world.” _

Danny smirked once more “Well then, looks like I’ve got some boning to do. Brian, if you would do the honours.” Danny gestured towards the wall.

Brian cracked his knuckles and summoned his energy to punch through it, allowing the lovers to escape back to their ship. It was time to set a course back to the present.

* * *

**2016 - Los Angeles**

Soon Ninja Sex Party was back in their own time. Brian started researching the Samurai Abstinence Patrol, which Danny had insisted on just calling “The Sap Patrol” - even though Brian had explained multiple times that linguistically speaking putting “Patrol” at the end of the name was redundant.

While Brian conducted his research, Danny had picked up his bass, plucking away and ad-libbing a song about their time in the year 6969. He ended up writing some lyrics down to try and make a full track sometime, embellishing the ending to include his original plan of starting a worldwide orgy as though it actually worked. He found trying to work traveling back in time to find a different group of sex hating people was too messy.

“Hmm, maybe I can write a second song about the Sap Patrol?” He thought aloud, just before Brian came in. He wasn’t wearing his mask, hadn’t done when it was just him and Danny for a while now - even before they were dating - but the thought that Brian trusted him so much still made Danny a little giddy. “Oh, hey babe, find anything useful?”

_ “Yes, good news. It would appear the Patrol is actually a fairly new group created a couple of years back. It is currently formed of two members, Arin Neverbone the leader, and his childhood friend Samurai Barry.”  _ Brian informed Danny, showing him a picture of the two he had found online.

Danny looked closely “Huh, you can definitely tell they’re related to the Dick Elders.”

_ “Agreed. There can be no doubt these are the targets. Apparently, they’re based in Japan but happen to be here in LA attempting to spread their ideals that sex should only be used for procreation after marriage.” _

“Egh, at least sex is still on the table in some form. Might not be too late to change the future. Wanna split up? Could help us find them quicker.” Danny suggested

Brian raised an eyebrow.  _ “You’re freaking me out, being sensible.” _

“Hey!” Danny pouted, “I can be good at it sometimes, I just choose not to be.”

Brian gave a soft smile, the one reserved only for Danny. He pulled Danny down and stood on tiptoes to kiss his forehead  _ “I know. We’ll meet back here at noon if we haven’t found them to regroup.” _

Danny nodded with a goofy smile on his face, and the two set off. The singer decided to hit up downtown first and got lucky finding Neverbone after about half an hour. The celibate looked to be handing out flyers and forcing couples to stand apart.

“Fucking douche-nozzle,” Danny muttered, then straightened himself up. It was time to turn on his Sexbang Charm.

“Intercourse is a repulsive act which dulls the mind! Fight back against our animalistic instincts!” Neverbone was proclaiming to the passersby.

Danny walked right up to him, winking as he got closer “C’mon now, sex isn’t all that bad. Maybe you just need the right partner?”

“It is a vile act.” Neverbone sneered, “I will not change my mind because of some so-called Right Partner.”

“Aww, c’mon,” Danny purred, moving closer to Neverbone, dropping his voice low. “All you have to do is relax and-”

Danny quickly cut himself off as he saw a blade coming his way from the corner of his eye, and the public scattering, all running away from the area. Danny jumped back to avoid the blow, ready for a fight.

“Ah, thank you Barry.” Neverbone said, fist-bumping his friend “Time to teach this man some restraint.”

Samurai Barry and Arin Neverbone rushed forward, as Danny dodged their attacks. The hero jumped backward with a flip, posing atop a parked car “You guys really think you can take down the one and only Danny Sexbang?”

“Ew, that’s your name?” Barry looked disgusted. “No wonder you’re such a degenerate.”

“I have no idea what that means, but I take great offense to that statement!”

Arin Neverbone rolled his eyes “Enough.” Suddenly the Patrol leader sprouted a pair of wings. It was enough of a surprise to throw Danny off his game, as Neverbone managed to pin him down.

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Danny tried to reason “trust me guys, you really don’t want to fuck with me”

“That’s literally why we’re attacking you you know, Mr…. Mr.” Neverbone grimaced “ugh, Sexbang.” It seemed even saying the word ‘sex’ was against the Patrol’s values.

Danny took advantage of Neverbone’s discomfort, throwing him off and jumping back once more. He continued to dodge the incoming attacks from the two samurais.

Danny knew he could defeat them easily if he wanted to. He could see every vulnerability of Neverbone, every misstep Samurai Barry made; every weakness he could possibly exploit was immediately recognised. But he wouldn’t do it, couldn’t. Danny gave up the ninja way a long time ago. He didn’t have the heart to go back to it, not after all Brian sacrificed to get him out.

* * *

**_Interlude 1: 500 years ago - Tokyo, New Jersey_ **

_ On a mild summer evening away from the prying eyes of civilization, Ninjas Brian and Daniel were relaxing in Daniel’s quarters. They had just returned from their latest mission. It was a success, as all of their missions were. Nothing less could be expected of their clan’s most elite ninja. _

_ But Ninja Brian was still on his own mission. To find out what had been distracting his partner. _

_ Ninja Daniel was the toughest member of the clan, only possibly matched by Ninja Brian himself. Daniel had become a master healer by age 16 (and later a master of self-resurrection), was the only ninja to have been sent on solo missions before his 18th birthday, and was awarded the leadership of his own squad by 21. _

_ When Brian had returned successfully from his decade long undercover work dismantling an enemy clan he was given his choice of any mission partner for the foreseeable future as a reward. Choosing Ninja Daniel had been a no-brainer. _

_ The two had been partners for the last 15 years and became close friends - a fact that they kept a secret lest the clan leaders find out, believing any form of bond to be a hindrance to the missions. _

_ In those last 15 years, Ninja Brian had never seen his friend acting the way he had over the past few months. Ninja Daniel was strong, alert, and when in the comfort of their home, a very upbeat man. But lately, Daniel was starting to get lost in thought more often, his smiles becoming a rare sight. The last straw for Brian had been today’s mission, where Daniel had almost been cut down by an enemy who he would normally have sensed coming from a mile away. _

_ Brian couldn’t take Daniel’s word everything was alright anymore. _

_ “Daniel, please tell me what has been troubling you.” Brian asked, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder “This is starting to affect your performance on missions, I need to know you’re safe out there.” _

_ Daniel looked like he was ready to argue, but sighed “You… you remember the mission back in Hong Kong?” _

_ Brian nodded. Now that he thought about it, Daniel’s recent behavior started up not long after they returned home from there. _

_ “Well, when we split up… when I found the target after I killed him I... I,” Daniel cut himself off, composing himself a moment. Brian had never seen him like this. “I had to hide in the rafters above for a short while, exits were blocked. His daughter came in.” _

_ The next thing Brian saw was a shock. Ninja Daniel started to cry, clinging to Brian “She was heartbroken! I’d never seen what happened afterward. After we finished a mission and returned home. It, it made me feel… made me feel emotions. They’ve been growing stronger ever since.” _

_ Brian held Daniel “We aren’t supposed to have emotion, Daniel. If the leaders knew-” _

_ “Why do you think I never said anything?” Daniel cut him off, already knowing the punishments he could be given. “Sorry. I just, well. I don’t think I have it in me to be a true fighter anymore.” Daniel sighed once more “But I will. I have to.” _

_ Brian understood. Daniel was the greatest ninja of their time, to give up now would be seen as a great sin in the eyes of the clan. But Brian refused to see his partner suffer this way anymore. _

_ “Then I’m going to get you out.” _

_ “What?!” Daniel was surprised by Brian’s decision “If we’re caught we’ll both be killed Brian!” _

_ “As opposed to the alternative of your emotions getting one or both of us killed during a mission?” _

_ Daniel knew he was right, agreeing. They thought it best to go tonight, the more planning they did the more likely they would be found out and reported. _

_ They managed to get midway through the surrounding forest before they sensed old comrades tracking them. _

_ “Split up,” Brian told Daniel “Meet by the river bend.” _

_ Daniel nodded, as the two went separate ways in an attempt to shake off their pursuers. _

_ It wasn’t long until Daniel could tell he’d lost them. He took a moment to compose himself. This was it. He would finally be free, free to be something more than a glorified weapon. And with Brian by his side, Daniel was ready to take on whatever wonders the world had to offer him. _

_ He was about to set off to the rendezvous point when he felt the most terrible pain across his throat. Daniel knew he couldn’t have been hurt, but he still felt pain, as though he should be bleeding out. Daniel managed to push the pain to the back of his mind, confused until he realised that he’d read about this phenomena during training. His soulmate was dying. _

_ “Fuck!” Daniel had to help them! But, he didn’t even know who they were. Or where they could possibly be. He felt guilty but knew chances were he had never met this person before, and never would have. He carried on toward the river, hoping the pain would fade in time. _

_ That was when he saw Brian. His throat slashed, his body abandoned next to the water as his blood stained the ground. He was barely breathing. _

_ Daniel rushed to his side, tears already starting to form again. It was Brian. Brian was his soulmate, and Daniel’s emotions had brought him to the brink of death. _

_ Daniel had never healed a wound this severe before, but would not rest until he had done everything he could. He counted himself lucky when Brian finally opened his beautiful blue eyes again. _

_ Daniel carried him as far away as he could, eventually finding an abandoned farmhouse where they could stay while Brian recovered. _

_ They soon found Daniel had been too late to save Brian’s voice. But they had one another, both had their soulmate. That’s all that mattered to them. _

* * *

**Present Day**

Danny became lost in flashes of memories, giving an opening which Samurai Barry took advantage of. His sword slashed right across Danny’s leg, along the back of his thigh and bringing him to his knees.

Barry stood over Danny with his own sword, ready to strike the final blow. “Goodbye, Danny Sexbang.”

As the sword came down, another one blocked it’s bath before reaching Danny, as the spandex-clad hero saw his boyfriend stood by his side. Brian managed to get Barry to back away, the samurai more intimidated by him than of Danny.

_ “Are you okay?”  _ Brian asked, maintaining his protective stance in front of Danny

“Fine, fine Bri. I’ll have my leg healed soon.” Danny said, knowing he could focus his energy on his recovery with Brian here.

Brian nodded, turning back to the SAP. He saw Arin was getting up, apparently his leg had also been injured in the scuffle.

Neverbone scowled at his two foes “This isn’t over.” he growled, as he and Barry made an escape.

Ninja Brian should have gone after them. They were the mission. But Brian had always put Danny ahead of the mission, and he would not leave his love alone, so instead he picked Danny up to carry him back home.

Danny had no complaint about that.

He did however complain once they arrived home and Brian suggested the plan wouldn’t work afterall.

“C’mon Bri, it’s early days! We can’t give up after just one try!”

Brian sighed,  _ “Danny, they’re much more dangerous than we anticipated. They could have killed you.” _

“I would’ve come back!”

_ “That doesn’t make it easier!” _

The two glared at one another, a little frustrated. Danny soon looked away, sighing, “I’m sorry, I know it’s not easy waiting for me to come back to life. But I still think we could get through to them. Let’s just try once more, please Brian?”

Brian glared for a moment longer, then reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Tracking down The Patrol a second time took another few days, but surprisingly Danny was the one to find out where they were “I’ve asked around, apparently they like hanging out at the same arcade we go to sometimes.”

_ “Wow, good work Danny.” _ Brian said, surprised he hadn’t figured that out sooner. Then again he had been fussing over Danny a bit more since their last battle - just because Dannt couldn’t die, doesn’t mean he couldn’t get an infected wound.

Danny smiled at Brian, heading to the door “Thanks! I’ll go find them and-”

_ “I’m coming too.” _

Danny paused, looking towards his boyfriend “Bri, c’mon, I think I can-”

_ "This isn’t up for discussion,”  _ Brian interrupted again.  _ “They nearly killed you last time. I know you come back, but that wouldn’t have preventing them from taking your body before you did. I am not leaving you this time.” _

Holding back a sigh, Danny agreed “Okay, okay. If it makes you feel better we can go together.” Danny said, then started smiling, “We can make it a date too!”

Brian rolled his eyes, and followed Danny. Looks like they had a date day mid mission. Again. Danny really didn’t know how to take things seriously sometimes, but at least he was happy to multitask like this.

By the time they reached the arcade Danny and Brian were holding hands. They might have looked like a normal couple if Brian wasn’t in his gi and Danny his spandex. Not that either one of them cared to look normal. They were over 500 years old, who gave a shit what the other humans thought about them?

Luckily since they were regulars at the arcade they didn’t draw too much attention to themselves. It didn’t even affect them finding Arin Neverbone undetected. He appeared to be alone, Brian couldn’t sense the other Samurai nearby  _ “He mustn't have returned from spreading word of their message to the public yet.” _

Danny smirked “Good. Dealing with just one will be easier, I think Neverbone hold back from physical confrontation with out that Barry dude around, Arin didn’t start attacking me last time until after he did.”

Brian nodded, and the two went forward to attempt to talk with Neverbone once more. He seemed to be playing a pretty good game of  _ Joust _ .

Danny stood by, watching until Arin got a game over - he did set a new high score though, which Danny was excited by “Dude nice one!”

Arin jumped, having been too absorbed in his game to have realised the had amassed two viewers. He went to draw his katana as he recovered.

Danny held out his hands “Whoa whoa whoa, chill man! Listen, we got off on the wrong foot last time, I guess I came on a little strong.” Danny extended one arm a little further “Just call me Danny.”

Brian facepalmed. He loved Danny, but the way he wanted to make friends with a man who had previously wanted to kill him… God, Brian was dating a lovable idiot.

Before Brian could step forward to prevent Arin from making another attempt on Danny’s life, the samurai took Danny’s hand, shaking it. “Arin… you promise not to start flirting again?”

“Of course! I, um, I am sorry about last time. I think you were just being a little harsh, y’know, some people were just holding hands and you wanted to make ‘em feel bad for showing love.”

Arin actually looked a little sheepish “Yeah, this police dude talked to me and Barry about that part. We’re only allowed to hand out flyers now, no speeches or stuff unless we have some kind of permit or something.”

Brian smirked. Served them right. Danny elbowed him, knowing what he was thinking “This is my boyfriend by the way, Brian. He’s mute, but I can translate some sign language if you want.”

“Oh, it’s cool, I know ASL. Nice to meet you in a non-violent way, Brian.” Arin extended a hand to him. Brian just flipped him off.

“Brian! Be polite.” Danny said, pouting.

Brian started to sign  _ “Maybe next time.”  _ He turned to Arin specifically,  _ “You seem much less… intense today.” _

Arin laughed “Yeah. Me and Barry were trying a more intimidating tactic when we met you two. It seemed to be working, but when we moved to another part of town that’s when we got that warning. We’re going back to being more passive now.”

Dan smiled. Maybe this was the start of them changing the future!

Brian on the other hand still wanted to keep an eye on the Patrol. And the best way to do that was, as much as he hated to admit it, hang out with them.

_ “Since we have decided to no longer kill each other,”  _ Brian signed, already hating that he had to make a no killing agreement.  _ “Maybe we could show you around LA?” _

“Oh, yeah! We could all be friends now!” Danny added. Brian had to use all his willpower not to facepalm.

Arin thought about the offer for a moment, then nodded “I guess so, I’ll talk to Barry about it, but that sounds nice. I still don’t see why you think, uh, being intimate with others for fun is appealing, but I suppose we don’t have to agree on everything. Heh, maybe I’ll get you to see the light if we hang out more.”

“Probably not, but that’s cool!” Danny said. This time Brian really did facepalm.

* * *

**Interlude 2: 6969 - Attitude City**

In the council hall, The Dick Elders were discussing the issue of anomalies appearing in some places across the globe. They had the odd strip club suddenly appearing, stores offering mini skirts and tight fitting clothing, natural pregnancies suddenly occurring as though it had never been abolished. Something was clearly very very wrong.

“Do we have any more information on the cause of these abominations?” Arin Neverbone CXL asked “Our ancestors did not start a revolution for us to fail thousands of years later!”

“Well, you see, that’s the problem sir.” One of the scientists asked to look into the situation told him. “This seems to be the result of a disturbance in the timestream. Our ancestors  _ didn’t  _ start the revolution against sex. The Samurai Abstinence Patrol disbanded in 2016 now. As such time is slowly changing to how the world is due to that change, it’s just not yet set in stone.”

Neverbone growled, slamming his fist against his desk “Who is responsible for this!”

“W-we aren’t sure, my liege. But we think it may be that Ninja Sex Party boys, the anomalies start in their time.”

The Head of the Council took a deep breath, “I want you to bring out the old time machine. Send our best man back to stop this, by any means necessary. Ninja Sex Party will not destroy our utopia.”

* * *

**2016 - Los Angeles**

After just a couple of short weeks Danny and Arin had grown closer than anyone had thought they would, finding out that they had a surprising amount of things in common. Mainly, playing video games.

Even more surprising was that Brian was becoming quite good friends with Barry, they found they enjoyed training together and learning new techniques from one another.

The four were hanging out at Danny and Brian’s. Danny had set up his old NES for him and Arin to play with. The two were building up quite the banter - something about how the character sounded like he was farting whenever he jumped - to the point where Arin couldn’t even form words. He wasn’t even paying attention as he started to get up to grab some snacks, banging his knee on the table in front of them.

After that Danny rubbed his own knee “Geez Arin, must have hit that pretty hard, I practically felt that.”

“Heh, yeah,” Arin said, starting to calm down from his laughing fit. He looked over to Barry and Brian, another thing the two enjoyed was staring contests. Arin checked the time, looked like they’d been at this one for about 5 minutes.

Danny noticed where Arin’s eyes were drawn. “Are they still at it?”

“Yep.” Arin replied. “Hey, wanna go to the arcade and see if they’re still going when we get back?”

“Hell yeah!” Danny jumped up, as he and Arin went to the door. “Brian, babe, me and Ar are heading out. Have fun staring menacingly into Barry’s eyes!”

They didn’t get a response.

It didn’t take long for them to get to the arcade, settling into a Pac-Man game and seeing which of the two could get the highest score.

“Arh, stupid ass Blue ghost! Fuck you Inky!” Arin lightly slammed a hand against the cabinet as he lost his last life.   
  
Danny just laughed “Dude, that happened like three times! Isn’t repeating the same thing supposed to be a sign of madness or some shit?”

“No, it’s like, doing the same thing and expecting a different result… so yeah, that’s pretty much what I did.” The two stared at each other for a couple of seconds before they both burst into laughter. Again.

Danny was about to put his next quarter into the machine when screams started coming from down the room.

The two friends looked at each other before running towards the source. They were both shocked to see men with lasers shooting up the place, a weird space portal behind them.

“Oh fuck!” Danny said, as he and Arin ducked behind a nearby cabinet.

Arin glaced around their cover, trying to get a good look at what they were dealing with. “Friend’s of yours?” he asked Danny.

“Uh, well, it’s a, heh, a funny story actually.” Danny said, looking embarrassed “They’re the lackeys of a dude who’s like your super great grandson who became an evil dictator in the future.”

Arin stared at Danny in shock.

Danny waited a few seconds before speaking up “Um, Ar? You okay there buddy?”

Arin looked like he was about to answer, then suddenly yackled Danny to the ground to avoid a laser blast. Another one hit the ground by Arin before one of the other men yelled “Watch out for the ancestor! He can’t be killed or we lose everything!”

Arin and Danny knew they didn’t stand a chance, Arin didn’t have his weapon on him, and Danny wouldn’t be able to get in close enough to take more than a couple of their enemies down even if he wanted to fight. The two did have the home field advantage though, knowing where all the games in the arcade were, and which worked as the best cover.

They only faltered when they accidentally got split up. Danny lost focus, trying to find Arin. He didn’t notice the lone soldier who had managed to get behind him, not until he had hole shot through his chest.

That was the point Ninja Brian fell forward into Barry back at his and Danny’s home, putting an abrupt end to their staring contest.

“Whoa! Brian, what’s wrong?” Barry was confused, helping Brian back up.

Brian was shaking a little as he signed  _ “Danny, danger, need to save.” _

Barry didn’t doubt the ninja, helping him up. Brian took a couple of moments to recover before the two rushed to the arcade, arriving in mere seconds.

It was a strange sight. Brian recognised the Dick Elder’s soldiers, but they seemed to be disappearing as if they were fading away from existence, a time portal of sorts flickering closed. But none of that mattered when he saw Danny crumpled on the floor.

While Brian rushed to his boyfriend’s side, immediately worried about the wound in Danny’s chest - worse than any Brian had ever seen Danny come back from before - Barry found Arin unconscious too. Barry found he was breathing, clinging to his chest. But Barry could not find any injuries to explain his condition.

“Brian, we need to get them back home. Now.” Barry took charge, sensing Brian was panicking, not as level headed as the ninja normally was.

Brian only nodded, picking Danny up and holding him close.

_ “Please be okay.” _

* * *

Danny felt weird. Like he was supposed to remember something. Be doing something. Was he looking for someone? No fighting, he was hiding with someone and there was fighting.

There was fighting now too, but an argument. Yelling, not violent.

"I didn't mean it Brian, honestly! I didn't even know it was a thing!"

"Easy Brian, Arin. Maybe we should go for now."

"But Barry I want to see…"

Voices faded in and out, a variety of conversations passed, some sounded familiar others new.

_ "Ninja Daniel, congratulations. You will now be working alongside Ninja Brian perminantly" _

_ "Thank you sensei. We will not let you down." _

"Maybe it's time to stop Barry. I don't want world domination to be our legacy"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same."

_ "Haha, Brian! C'mon, it's our anniversary. I'm taking you to dinner. Please try not to murder the waiter this time." _

He recognised the voices; himself, his friends; his past, his present.

"What do you mean he's never taken this long to wake up?"

"Arin calm down."

"How can I can down when he might be dying!"

_ "Danny… please come back… I'm scared." _

Why was everyone so upset? Danny didn't want that. He had to help cheer them up. But… Why did he feel so heavy? It would be so nice to give into that feeling, fighting it was exhausting. Maybe he could relax instead.

… no, no this needs to stop. Danny had to wake up. Everyone needed him. Now.

* * *

Danny woke up. He still felt heavy, a bit groggy, and his chest still hurt. But he was awake. He was alive.

He managed to look to Arin, who was sat next to him. Brian stood but behind Arin. Danny just about managed a smile "Hey."

Arin smiled back, "Hey yourself."

Danny then looked to Brian. He seemed relieved but… he wasn't saying anything.

"Bri? I'm sorry I scared you, you know I didn't mean it."

Brian nodded, before walking out of the room. Danny was so confused, trying to get up to follow before Arin stopped him.

"Hey, you still need to rest. Besides he's… gonna want a bit of space."

"Bullshit," Danny replied "I'll be just, ah… um, just fine. Besides, something's clearly wrong with Brian. He needs me."

"No, Danny, he's… well. Man, this is complicated."

"What's complicated! Arin what the hell is happening?"

"We're soulmates, okay! You and me. I… I felt you die, in the arcade. Brian… is not taking it well."

For once Danny was at a loss for words. He and Arin? Not possible, no, no not at all. Brian was his soulmate, had been for over 500 years now. Danny couldn't have another… could he?

He looked at Arin, he was looking back, with a look of… something to do with affection for sure. This was way too much right after a death experience.

"Could you maybe go, for now Ar? I need a little time, please?"

Arin nodded, silently leaving.

Danny almost wanted him to come back.

On the other side of the house Barry was trying to talk to Brian. He probably shouldn't upset the occasionally murderous ninja, but Barry wanted to help.

"Brian, c'mon. Danny's really upset."

_ "He shouldn't be, he has his soulmate." _

Barry rolled his eyes "Brian, don't you think you're being a little… off, about this?"

_ "You don't get it,"  _ Brian signed.  _ "Soulmates are destined to be together! I thought that was me and Danny, but clearly something has changed… he has Arin now. He doesn't need me." _

Barry understood. He didn't think Brian was right, bit he finally understood what was happening. Brian was heartbroken.

Barry thought for a moment. Brian explained how soulmates were linked. Hmm.

“Brian, you’re a dear friend, whom I care about. So, I hope you will forgive this."

Brian turned to ask what Barry was talking about, but before he had a chance-

_ Slash! _

Barry cut a gash down Brian's arm. Nothing life threatening, just enough to give a flesh wound. One that will hurt.

The plan was that Brian would hear Danny cry out, realise they're still soulmates, which did happen. But Barry hadn't planned to hear Arin cry out as well.

Brian was clearly surprised as well, going to find Arin.

The two stared at one another for a few moments, before Brian completely shocked Arin and kissed him.

Arin was surprised, even more when he actually  _ heard  _ Brian.

_ "Just wanted to get in there before Danny, and check I could make a soul bond for you to hear me." _

Arin could only laugh, kissing Brian back.

Barry watched for a moment, before going to check on Danny. It looked like everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Danny was cuddling to Arin and Brian in their couch a few days later. They'd found an action movie they all wanted to watch and had made it a cute little date. Danny was still recovering, but they all wanted to try to get used to the poly thing sooner rather than later.

Barry looked in as he was heading out. Arin smirked "You meeting that cute guy you meet again?"

"Aw, c'mon Ar. Me and Ross just get along."

"Yeah, and you blush a lot when you talk about him." Danny added.

"I'm not listening!" Barry said, covering his ears and heading out.

Arin and Danny laughed, hearing Brian do the same. Things were finally starting to feel right.


End file.
